


Word Up!

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, MAYBE i wrote a wordgirl au, aya this is 4 u and anyone else who wanted it, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: Because The Prom needed a Wordgirl AU.





	Word Up!

“Alyssa, you won’t believe what I have planned for Wordgirl tonight!” Emma called out from across the hallway, before running next to Alyssa and falling into pace with her.

“Oh?” Alyssa chuckled, keeping her gaze on the hallway ahead of her.

“Yea! Okay, first, I’ll lure her to to that really nice spot in the woods near town, like it’s another robot attack. Then, I’ll-“ Emma’s beginning of a monologue was cut off by the ring of the bell. Emma frowned, then smiled. “See you in the band closet at lunch?”

Alyssa silently cursed for the fact she probably should find out what Emma’s planning, and if it was dangerous enough that she had to stop it. She decided she’d interrogate Emma at lunch. Instead, Alyssa Greene had to go through her day with the usual remarks about Emma and her robots. Emma Nolan was Alyssa’s best friend, but she was also a criminal, and when you’re secretly Edgewaters only superhero, you can’t ignore that. The thing is, Emma Nolan’s identity wasn’t secret. She let everyone know of her intentions to crush Edgewater with her giant mechanical robots. The only thing getting in her way was Wordgirl, and it wasn’t just the fact Wordgirl was intelligent  _ and  _ stronger than she was. No, the only thing that made people hate Emma Nolan even more so than her life of villainy was the fact she was a lesbian. Nonetheless, it was blatantly obvious she liked Wordgirl romantically, even if she denied it.

After Emma came out, she had been completely isolated from the rest of her peers at school, besides Alyssa. After insisting to Emma that  _ no _ , she wasn’t her friend out of pity, they quickly became close. Close to the point Emma liked to tell Alyssa about her new plan to  _ finally impress Wordgirl! _ or  _ destroy Edgewater and every homophobic person in it! _ and Alyssa didn’t exactly think the second reasoning for her life of villainy was all too bad. But maybe destroying the town was a bit of an extra way to go about it. 

Alyssa’s next class ended up being chemistry, which was her favorite class because she shared it with Emma, who doubled as her lab partner. Emma- aside from being a giant sweetheart when she wasn’t trying to destroy Edgewater in futile attempts to get Wordgirl to notice her- also happened to be really funny, and she was always laughing by the time the bell rang at the end of Chem. This time though, Alyssa had been wondering something.

“Why do you love Wordgirl, Emma?” Alyssa asked. Emma choked and almost spilled the wrong mixture into the beaker.

“What?” Emma croaked out. “I don’t- love is a strong word, Alyssa. She’s just fascinating.” she whispered, but there was no mistaking the blush that rose from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

“Emma, you can ramble about your crush. I won't judge. You need to let your guard down sometimes, plus it’s painfully obvious.” Alyssa smiled sweetly.

“She’s strong,” Emma began without hesitation. “She has pretty soft, brown eyes, and I know she wears a hood but I swear if she didn't, her hair would be flowing. She’s really cute.” 

Alyssa felt herself get flustered. “You think I’m- she’s- cute?” She stammered out. Emma slowly nodded.

“Yea. Really cute. I think, I’d be able to say I lived a happy life if I just got to kiss her. Just once.” Emma whispered.

Alyssa felt like her heart was going to burst. Emma Nolan wanted to kiss her. Well, maybe not Alyssa Greene, but still, Alyssa  _ was  _ Wordgirl. She felt some kind of hope. Something sparking inside her, like Emma was everything Alyssa ever wanted. Then Emma continued.

“She probably hates me though.” Emma smiled sadly. “I’m always trying to destroy Edgewater but I just want her to think I’m cool, y’know?” She shrugged.

Alyssa gasped. “She doesn’t hate you!” then quickly added; “I think!” In an attempt to not make Emma suspicious. “You should just talk to her. If whatever you’re planning tonight’s going to be dangerous, maybe call it off? Or replace it, I just think you’re inconveniencing her sometimes with these big nefarious plots of yours. Look, Emma.” Alyssa gently put her hand on Emma’s free one, her other pouring the correct mixture in the beaker this time and mixing it. “Show her how much of an adorable, lovable, and dorky sweetheart you are.” She smiled. 

“That’s what my plan tonight’s going to do. She’ll fall for me, Alyssa. She’ll like me.” Emma smiled, looking into the distance.

“Hey, Nolan, forget your stupid chances with her.” This kid named Nick interrupted with a laugh. “She can’t be gay, she’s a superhero. She’s supposed to do the  _ right  _ thing.”

“You know, Nick, I think you’re the kind of people Wordgirl would love to beat the shit out of.” Alyssa smiled innocently. Nick sent her a glare and went back to working on his experiment. Emma chuckled, and gave Alyssa a warm smile before focusing back on making Peanut Brittle.

—-

“Wordgirl! You’ve arrived-“ Emma began, before feeling a gust of wind as Alyssa, in Wordgirl attire, appeared right in front of her.

“What are you planning?” She asked, squinting. Emma felt herself grow nervous, and fiddled with a remote control. 

“Uh,” Emma began. “Robots, attack!” She yelped, taking out an entirely different controller and pressing the button. Suddenly, a robot in a gigantic black and white Juilliard hoodie grabbed Alyssa, holding her in place.

“What?” Alyssa spat, also observing the fact the robot had a backwards black baseball cap on.

“I decided to name my main five robots to give them character, this one’s Trent. Stay tuned, Wordgirl. Watch the show unfold.” Emma grinned all-too-evilly for Alyssa’s liking. “This isn’t a ploy to destroy Edgewater, dearest, no no no, this is a display.” She evidently blushed, before pulling out the former remote and pressing the button. The robot- Trent?- Let go of Alyssa and retreated to power off. Part of Alyssa knew she should take action to stop whatever Emma was planning, but she saw Emma’s proud smile and innocent- a bit loving too- look in her eyes, Alyssa cautiously sat down. Emma fiddled with the controller before sitting next to Alyssa, smiling brightly. Then, she heard it.

Fireworks. Alyssa’s eyes glistened as she watched the explosion of color and lights dance across the night sky- a nice change from maniacal robots.

“Emma, this is..” Alyssa trailed off, turning her head. Emma looked at the ground bashfully, smiling softly as a hand fidgets with grass.

“Do you like it?” 

Alyssa gulped. Deciding her next words, since Emma’s her best friend, since this was something Emma wanted, and this was something she wanted- “Can I kiss you?”

“W-What?” Emma stammered. “Really? You want to- yes. You can. Yea.” She punctuated her sentence with a nod. Alyssa smiled and slowly leaned in.

Kissing Emma Nolan had to be the best thing in the world. It sent sparks through Alyssa and she couldn’t help but keep a steady grip on Emma’s waist while she kissed her. After what seemed like forever- Alyssa wished it were- the two pulled apart.

“Wow.” Emma whispered.

Alyssa smiled. “Thank you for this, Emma. Thank you so much.” She held Emma’s hand tightly in her own.

“Y-You’re welcome, Wordgirl.” 

Alyssa smiled, pressing one last chaste kiss to Emma’s lips. “It’s Alyssa.” Then, she flew off.

**And that concludes today's episode of ** ** _Wordgirl_ ** **.**

  
  
  



End file.
